Our Promise From Past
by aristania caesarrani
Summary: /For ES21 Awards: Keep Our Promise/Mereka saling mengucap janji, berjanji untuk saling menunggu dan menanti. Menunggu waktu agar mereka dapat bertemu kembali. Walau harus menunggu sangat lama, mereka lela. Karena cinta mereka kuat dan abadi. RnR please :D


_Halo, salam kenal semuanya. Saya author baru di fandom ini ^^ salam kenal, semuanya. Yoroshiku, ne *bow* ff ini saya buat khusus untuk fans SenaSuzuna hhehe..Selamat membaca, semuanya ^^_

**.**

**For ES21 Awards: Keep Our Promise**

**Disclaimer: Eyeshield 21 belong to ****Riichirou Inagaki and Yuusuke Murata**

**This Fanfic by Tania Hikarisawa **

**Warning: OOC, typo(s)**

**==Our Promise From Past==**

Bulan Desember baru saja dimulai, tapi genangan salju sudah banyak menumpuk di sekitar jalanan Tokyo. Sepertinya musim dingin tahun ini dimulai lebih awal dari biasanya. Para penduduk dengan malas-malasan membersihkan pekarangan rumah mereka dengan sekop atau alat apapun yang bisa digunakan untuk menyingkirkan salju dari jalanan. Tentu saja hal ini bertujuan agar tidak ada yang tergelincir kerana licinnya salju.

Sinar matahari sudah mulai terlihat di ufuk timur, tapi kehangatan sinarnya tetap saja terkalahkan dengan udara dingin salju. Walau begitu, para siswa dan pekerja sudah mulai berangkat ke tempat mereka seharusnya. Begitu juga dengan para mahasiswa yang sudah mulai memenuhi halte bis dan stasiun kereta api bawah tanah. Bersiap-siap untuk pergi ke kampus mereka masing-masing.

"Sena, hari ini dingin sekali ya?" tanya seorang gadis berambut pendek bernama Suzuna kepada kekasihnya. Walau dia sudah mengenakan jaket dan syal, tapi dia tetap saja merasakan suhu dingin di sekitarnya.

"Hn. Kalau begitu merapat ke sini," sahut kekasihnya sambil menarik Suzuna mendekat dan melingkarkan tangan kanannya ke bahu Suzuna, berusaha menghangatkannya.

"Kenapa keretanya lama sekali, padahal di sini kita sudah kedinginan," Suzuna menggosok-gosokkan tangannya yang terbungkus sarung tangan dan meniupnya perlahan.

"Ah! Itu sudah datang, ayo cepat naik," mereka berdua pun segera naik ke dalam kereta api yang akan membawa mereka ke kampus mereka. Tapi sayangnya mereka kalah cepat untuk mendapatkan tempat duduk dengan semua penumpang kereta. Dan secara terpaksa, mereka harus berdiri dengan menahan keseimbangan mereka menggunakan pegangan yang sudah tersedia.

"Menyebalkan! Padahal kau itu pelari tercepat di Tokyo, tapi kenapa setiap naik kereta kita selalu saja kalah cepat dengan mereka," gerutu Suzuna membelakangi Sena sambil memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Sudahlah, mengalah sekali-sekali tidak apa-apa, kan?" Sena berusaha menenangkan kekasihnya itu.

Tiba-tiba saja Suzuna berbalik cepat sambil menatap Sena tajam, "Kalau sekali-sekali sih tidak apa-apa. Tapi kalau setiap hari harus mengalah, aku tidak mau. Kakiku pegal dan tanganku juga pegal," ocehnya kemudian.

Sena hanya dapat menghembuskan nafasnya saja mendengar ucapan kekasihnya itu. "Kalau begitu, bersandar saja di sini," Sena pun segera menarik Suzuna ke dalam pelukannya. Membiarkan Suzuna bersandar di dadanya agar dia tidak lelah. Sedangkan Suzuna hanya dapat tersipu mendapat perlakuan seperti itu dari Sena. Pipinya yang semula memerah karena dingin, sekarang semakin bertambah merah. Tapi, dia membalas perlakuan Sena tersebut.

"Sena, aku baru sadar kalau kau bertambah sangat tinggi dari sejak pertama kali kita bertemu," ucap Suzuna tiba-tiba diiringi dengan tawaan.

"Tentu saja, sudah seharusnya, kan? Kalau tidak, aku pasti akan kesulitan jika ingin memelukmu seperti ini, kan?" balas Sena dengan satu tangannya yang memeluk Suzuna dan satunya lagi berpegangan pada pegangan yang sudah tersedia untuk membuat mereka tetap seimbang di dalam kereta yang melaju kencang.

"Ta..tapi Sena, aku malu. Ini kan tempat umum, banyak yang melihat kita," sepertinya Suzuna sedikit tidak nyaman dengan situasinya sekarang.

"Jangan hiraukan mereka, Suzuna. Pikirkan saja kalau sekarang kita hanya berdua," ujar Sena sambil mempererat pelukannya terhadap Suzuna.

Dan akhirnya kereta itu pun berhenti setelah sampai di tujuannya. Semua penumpang pun keluar disusul dengan penumpang yang masuk ke dalam.

"Akhirnya sampai, tanganku pegal," Sena pun merentangkan tangannya berusaha mengurasi rasa pegal tangannya.

"Itu salahmu, siapa suruh memelukku erat seperti itu,"

"Memang kenapa? Kau masih saja malu ya?" canda Sena. "Sudah, ayo jalan. Kau tidak mau dimarah dosenmu kalau telat kan?" Sena pun berjalan mendahului Suzuna.

Suzuna hanya mengembungkan pipinya lalu berlari kecil mengejar Sena. "Jangan meninggalkanku," ujarnya manja sambil bergelayut di lengan Sena. Suasana yang memang dingin sedikit terobati dengan canda-candaan yang terus mereka keluarkan selama perjalan ke kampus mereka.

Mereka berdua memang sudah mengenal satu sama lain sejak tujuh tahun yang lalu saat Sena masih bersekolah di SMA Demon. Bahkan setelah lulus SMA, mereka bersepakat untuk bersekolah di kampus yang sama. Sejak saat itulah, perasaan yang mereka pendam sejak SMA mulai tumbuh dan berkembang hingga akhirnya mereka bersepakat untuk menjalin hubungan. Sekarang, sudah hampir empat tahun mereka menjalin hubungan sebagai pasangan kekasih. Berbagai macam hal sudah sering mereka lewati. Bahkan terkadang pertengkaran kecil pun tidak dapat dihindarkan tapi mereka selalu dapat menyelesaikannya dengan baik.

"Sena, hari ada latihan?" tanya Suzuna saat mereka hampir sampai di kampus.

"Tentu saja ada. Walaupun musim dingin, tapi kami harus tetap latihan, kan?" sahut Sena mantap. Tapi tiba-tiba saja Sena terbatuk-batuk. Sena pun melepaskan tangannya dari Suzuna dan segera menggunakannya untuk menutup mulutnya.

"Sena, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Suzuna khawatir.

"Tenang saja, a..aku tidak apa-apa," sahut Sena sedikit terbata-bata karena tiba-tiba saja dia merasa sedikit sesak di dadanya. Tapi, tentu saja dia berusaha menyembunyikannya dari Suzuna agar gadis itu tidak khawatir terhadap dirinya.

"Yakin? Kau terlihat tidak sehat, bagaimana kalau sekarang tidak usah ke kampus saja. Bagaimana kalau kau pulang saja," saran Suzuna sambil memeriksa suhu badan Sena menggunakan punggung tangannya.

"Sudah, aku tidak apa-apa," ujar Sena sambil menjauhkan tangan Suzuna dari dahinya. "Mungkin batuk karena suhu dingin, cukup minum air putih yang banyak, pasti sembuh," lanjutnya sambil tersenyum.

"Hhh..baiklah. Kau tidak berbohong, kan? Kau tidak menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku, kan?"

"Tentu saja tidak, memang sejak kapan aku pernah berbohong padamu, hm?"

"Mmm..tidak pernah," sahut Suzuna.

"Ya sudah, ayo jalan," ajak Sena sambil menarik tangan Suzuna.

Setelah beberapa menit berjalan, akhirnya mereka sampai juga di kampus mereka. "Kalau begitu, aku duluan ya, Sena," tiba-tiba Suzuna sudah meninggalkannya tapi sebelumnya Suzuna sempat mencium pipi Sena sekilas. Sedangkan Sena sekarang hanya bisa memegang pipinya yang memerah.

'_The sunlight comin' through a window..mada chotto zuregimi no pinto...'_ mendengar suara dering ponselnya, Sena pun segera mengangkat panggilan dari ponselnya tersebut setelah sebelumnya melihat yang menghubunginya.

"Ya, Bu. Ada apa?" tanya Sena langsung.

"_Nanti jangan latihan dulu. Kau harus mengurus pasportmu dulu, Sena,"_

"Ayolah Bu, aku hanya latihan sebentar saja. _Pasport_ itu bisa diurus setelah aku selesai latihan, kan?" sahut Sena setelah sebelumnya menghembuskan nafas panjang.

"SENA!" tiba-tiba saja sang ibu membentak dirinya. _"Sudah ibu katakan berkali-kali kau harus berhenti bermain American Football. Kau tahu, ibu sangat kha..khawatir padamu, Se..Sena,"_ suara di telepon yang semula terdengar keras mulai mengecil dan terdengar suara isakan tangis yang ditahan.

"Ibu, maafkan aku. Tapi tak bisakah ibu mengizinkanku sekali ini saja dan ini untuk yang terakhir kali sebelum aku pergi. Aku janji setelah ini aku akan langsung pergi ke sana. Aku janji, Ibu," Sena tersenyum pahit saat mengucapkan kata-kata tersebut.

Di seberang telepon masih saja terdengar suara isakan yang semakin lama terdengar semakin keras. _"Ba..baiklah, tapi jangan lama-lama, ya? Jaga diri ba..baik-baik, anakku,"_ setelah kalimat itu terucap, sambungan telepon pun terputus.

Sena pun mengembalikan ponselnya ke saku celana panjangnya. Jika Sena dapat memilih takdirnya, dia tidak ingin memiliki takdir seperti ini. Takdir yang selalu membuat dadanya sesak setiap ia teringat akan hal itu. Tapi, semua ini sudah terjadi dan dia hanya bisa menerimanya saja.

"Uhuk..uhuk..uhuk," lagi-lagi Sena terbatuk-batuk cukup keras. Sebenarnya ini bukan karena udara dingin tapi karena hal lain. Setelah batuknya menghilang, ia dapat melihat cairan merah kental yang ada di tangannya, tangan yang ia gunakan untuk menutup mulutnya saat terbatuk barusan.

"Darah," gumamnya lirih dengan senyum getir tergambar di wajahnya yang sedikit pucat.

**..o0o..**

Tak terasa, sekarang sudah sampai di penghujung Desember. Cuaca dingin pun semakin menjadi-jadi. Tapi, walaupun termometer menunjukkan angka minus dua puluh derajat celcius, hari ini pasti banyak sekali penduduk yang rela keluar malam-malam. Tentu saja untuk menyambut pergantian tahun dan hal ini memang sudah menjadi hal wajib di Tokyo. Setiap malam tahun baru, mereka pasti akan berkumpul di pusat kota, menghitung mundur dan akhirnya berteriak bersama-sama untuk menyambut tahun baru.

Seorang gadis manis bermata _violet _terlihat sedang merapikan penampilannya di depan cermin yang ada di kamarnya. Rambut pendeknya dihiasi jepitan bunga sakura berwarna merah muda. Tentu saja, kali ini dia akan berusaha perpenampilan sebaik mungkin. Mengingat sebentar lagi, dia akan bertemu dengan kekasih hatinya. Ini juga sudah menjadi hal rutin bagi Sena dan Suzuna untuk menghabiskan malam tahun baru berdua di dalam lautan manusia yang ada di pusat Tokyo.

"Oke, siap! Saatnya berangkat," Suzuna pun segera melangkahkan kakinya turun ke lantai satu. "Ibu, Ayah, aku berangkat," pamitnya sebelum mengenakan sepatunya.

"Hati-hati di jalan, Nak,"

Karena jarak rumahnya yang tidak terlalu jauh dengan tempat dia dan Sena berjanji, dia pun dapat sampai dengan cepat. Tapi sayangnya dia kalah cepat dengan Sena. Di ujung sana, Sena sudah melambaikan tangannya seolah memanggil dirinya.

"Hahh..aku pikir aku lebih dulu sampai daripada dirimu Sena," ucap Suzuna saat dia sampai di depan Sena.

"Haha..sudahlah, tidak apa-apa. Ayo, jalan-jalan dulu, masih ada waktu sekitar satu jam sampai penghitungan mundur dimulai," ajak Sena.

"Baiklah, ayo pergi," balas Suzuna sambil bergelayut di lengan Sena. Mereka pun menghabiskan waktu mereka dengan menghangatkan diri di sebuah kafetaria di dekat situ.

Melihat jam yang sudah hampir menunjukkan pukul dua belas malam, akhirnya mereka pun memutuskan untuk keluar dari kafetaria dan bergabung dengan lautan manusia di luar sana. Walau suhu semakin dingin, tapi itu tidak akan terasa jika kita bersama-sama dengan orang yang kita cintai.

"Suzuna, sebenarnya ada hal yang ingin aku bicarakan padamu," ujar Sena tiba-tiba sambil melepaskan pegangannya pada Suzuna lalu membuat dirinya dan Suzuna saling berhadapan.

"Hal apa?" tanya Suzuna heran.

GREP!

Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Suzuna, Sena malah memeluk Suzuna dengan sangat erat seakan takut kehilangan orang yang sedang ia dekap sekarang.

"Se..Sena, kau kenapa?" tanya Suzuna sedikit kaget.

"Diamlah Suzuna. Biarkan aku memelukmu lebih lama," balas Sena sambil membenamkan wajahnya di leher Suzuna sedangkan Suzuna hanya dapat menuruti permintaan Sena lalu membalas pelukannya. Entah mengapa, tiba-tiba saja Suzuna merasa aneh dengan perasaannya. Perasaannya mengatakan bahwa ini adalah pelukan terakhir yang akan ia terima dari Sena. Tapi, dia berusaha menghilangkan pikiran tersebut.

"Sena, sebenarnya ada apa? Cepat katakan Sena, aku tidak ingin kau seperti ini,"

Setelah mendengar perkataan Suzuna, akhirnya Sena pun melepaskan pelukannya. "Baiklah," Sena menghembuskan nafasnya. "Sebenarnya besok aku akan berangkat ke Amerika," lanjutnya.

Sedangkan Suzuna hanya dapat membulatkan matanya mendengar hal tersebut. "Ke..kenapa tiba-tiba sekali kau mengatakannya? Untuk apa kau pergi ke sana? Apa kau tega meninggalkanku sejauh itu?" tanya Suzuna beruntun sambil berusaha menahan tangisnya. "Aku ti..tidak rela kau pergi, Sena!" akhirnya tangis itu pun pecah juga.

Lagi-lagi Sena harus memeluk gadis yang berada di hadapannya tersebut. "Tenanglah Suzuna, kau harus mengerti diriku. Aku pergi ke sana untuk berlatih _American Football_. Jadi, aku harap kau bisa mengerti diriku, Suzuna," ujar Sena tenang.

"Ta..tapi Sena, kenapa kau mengatakannya tiba-tiba seperti ini? Aku tidak siap jika harus kehilanganmu," protes Suzuna.

"Kau tidak akan kehilangan diriku ini. Aku pasti akan kembali ke sini, Suzuna. Aku tidak akan sanggup jika harus meninggalkanmu,"

"Kau janji akan kembali kemari?" Suzuna pun melepaskan pelukan Sena dan berusaha melihat mata Sena.

"Aku berjanji," sahut Sena sambil tersenyum manis. Suzuna segera menubruk Sena dan memeluk pemuda itu kembali dengan sangat erat.

"Berapa lama? Berapa lama aku harus menunggumu, Sena?" tanya Suzuna dalam dekapan Sena.

"Mungkin hanya sekitar dua sampai tiga tahun saja. Kau harus menungguku di sini, Suzuna," Sena dapat merasakan Suzuna yang mengangguk dalam pelukannya.

"SELAMAT TAHUN BARU 2012," tiba-tiba saja terdengar teriakan keras dari semua orang yang ada di sana. Sepertinya mereka sudah melewatkan penghitungan mundur karena terlalu tenggelam dengan dunia mereka sendiri. Mendengar teriakan tersebut, mereka pun segera melepas pelukan masing-masing.

"Kita melewatkannya, Sena," ucap Suzuna sambil berusaha tersenyum ke arah Sena. Tiba-tiba saja, tangan kanan Sena bergerak ke arah pipi Suzuna, menghapus jejak-jejak air mata yang masih tersisa di sana.

"Maaf, aku membuatmu menangis Suzuna,"

"Tidak apa-apa. Asalkan kau berjanji untuk kembali ke sini, Sena,"

"Tentu saja. Itu janji seumur hidupku," sahut Sena sambil mengacungkan jari kelingkingnya. "Kau juga, harus berjanji menungguku di sini,"

"Baik," sahut Suzuna sambil mengaitkan jari kelingkingnya dengan kelingking Sena.

"Sudah malam, aku antar pulang," ajak Sena sambil menarik Suzuna dari kerumunan orang-orang.

"Hm,"

Akhirnya mereka berdua pun sampai di depan rumah keluarga Suzuna. Entah mengapa, Suzuna sepertinya sangat enggan untuk masuk ke rumah kalau dia ingat bahwa ini adalah terakhir kalinya ia dapat bersama dengan Sena sebelum Sena pergi ke Amerika.

"Suzuna, sebelum aku lupa, aku ingin memberikanmu sesuatu," ucap Sena.

"Apa?"

"Pejamkan matamu," mendengar hal itu, Suzuna pun segera memejamkan matamu. "Sekarang buka," Suzuna membuka matanya perlahan dan hal pertama yang ia lihat adalah sebuah kalung berliontin bunga tulip. Kalung yang dipedang oleh Sena dan tepat berada di hadapan Suzuna.

"Ini apa?"

"Tentu saja ini kalung. Aku sengaja membelikannya untukmu," sahut Sena sambil mengenakan kalung tersebut di leher Suzuna.

"Kenapa tulip?"

"Tulip melambangkan cinta yang kekal abadi. Aku ingin cinta kita kekal abadi, Suzuna,"

"Terima kasih, Sena. Aku sangat senang," dan lagi-lagi Suzuna memeluk Sena.

"Berjanjilah kau akan menungguku bersama dengan kalung ini. Aku akan kembali saat malam tahun baru," ucap Sena.

"Iya, aku berjanji,"

"Sekarang, ayo cepat masuk. Suhu sudah semakin dingin," saran Sena sambil melepaskan pelukan mereka berdua.

Sena hanya dapat memandang Suzuna yang sudah masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Senyuman yang sejak tadi terpatri di wajah Sena perlahan mulai menghilang. "Maaf Suzuna, aku harus berbohong padamu. Aku melakukan ini agar kau tidak khawatir. Maaf. Tapi, janjiku ini pasti akan kutepati suatu saat nanti. Kita nanti pasti akan dapat bersama lagi seperti sekarang," gumam Sena kepada dirinya sendiri dan akhirnya ia pun melangkah kakinya menjauhi rumah Suzuna.

**..o0o..**

"Maafkan kami, Tuan dan Nyonya Kobayakawa. Kami sudah berusaha keras untuk menyelamatkan nyawa putra Anda. Tapi sepertinya, Tuhan berkehendak lain. Kankernya sudah sangat ganas dan sudah menyebar sampai ke jantung. Jadi, kami mohon maaf sekali lagi,"

"TIDAK! SENA, ANAKKU!"

"Tenang, Sayang. Ini sudah takdirnya, tenangkan dirimu,"

**..o0o..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Musim dingin lagi-lagi mendatangi kota Tokyo dengan sangat senang. Benda putih bergumpal-gumpal berada di jalanan. Malam ini, penduduk Tokyo sudah banyak berkumpul di tengah-tengah kota bersiap-siap untuk menghitung mundur menyambut tahun baru.

"Tiga,"

"Dua,"

"Satu,"

"SELAMAT TAHUN BARU 3012," teriak mereka bersama-sama. Di antara sekumpulan orang-orang di sana, terlihat seorang gadis berambut keunguan yang sangat senang. Syal yang ia kenakan berkibar-kibar ditiup angin, sehingga kalung berliontin bunga tulipnya terlihat dengan sangat jelas.

"Hai," tiba-tiba saja ada orang yang berteriak. Gadis itu tidak tahu apakah orang tersebut memanggil dirinya atau tidak tapi perasaannya mengatakan bahwa orang tersebut memanggil dirinya.

Dan saat gadis itu berbalik, dia sangat terkejut mendapati orang yang ada di hadapannya. Dan dengan sangat cepat, dia segera memeluk pemuda yang ada di hadapannya. "Kau jahat, kau membuatku menunggu sangat lama,"

"Maafkan aku, tapi aku menepati janjiku, bukan? Walau kita harus menunggu sangat lama untuk saling bertemu dan terima kasih telah menungguku," sang pemuda membalas pelukan gadis tersebut dan memeluknya dengan sangat erat.

"Di kehidupan sekarang, kau harus terus bersamaku. Kau tidak boleh meninggalkaku seperti di kehidupan kita yang telah lalu,"

"Iya, aku akan selalu bersamamu. Selamanya,"

Janji yang mereka ucapkan di kehidupan lalu, akhirnya bisa diwujudkan di kehidupan sekarang. Walaupun harus menunggu dengan sangat lama, tapi mereka tetap saling menunggu sampai akhirnya mereka dapat bersama kembali. Kekuatan cinta mereka yang sangat kuat membuat mereka bertemu dan akhirnya mereka dapat menepati janji mereka masing-masing.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**The End**

_UAHHH! Akhirnya selesai, saya mau ngucapin trimakasih banyak bagi yang sudah mau membaca *bow*_

_Untuk para senpai, mohon bantuan dan bimbingannya melalui review. Tolong berikan saran kepada saya yang masih pemula di fandom ini :)_

_Review, saran, kritik diterima semua ^^_


End file.
